LEGO Batman: The Videogame
Plot The game features Batman and his sidekick Robin fighting their most dangerous foes, who have all broken out of Arkham Asylum and split into three groups to wreak havoc across Gotham City. The story is split into three scenarios, one for each group whose leaders hope to achieve certain goals: *The Riddler and his group (consisting of Clayface, Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, Two-Face) plan to stage a heist on the Gotham Gold Reserves. *The Penguin and his group (consisting of Bane, Catwoman, Killer Croc and Man-Bat) plan to hold up Gotham with remote-controlled penguin robots. *The Joker and his group (consisting of Harley Quinn, Killer Moth, Mad Hatter, and Scarecrow) intend to destroy a cathedral and spread his deadly laughing gas across Gotham. In each scenario, the player controls Batman and Robin as they fight through hordes of goons and henchmen to reach and defeat each villain, foil their plans, and send them back to Arkham. After clearing one story, the player is able to play it through the villains' perspective, controlling them and carrying out their individual plans up to before being stopped by the Dynamic Duo. Characters Batcave *Batman *Robin *Batgirl *Nightwing *Alfred Pennyworth *James Gordon *Bruce Wayne Arkham Asylum *The Joker *Harley Quinn *Bane *Killer Croc *The Riddler *Clayface *Two-Face *The Penguin *Killer Moth *The Scarecrow *Mad Hatter *Man-Bat *Poison Ivy *Mr. Freeze *Catwoman *Ra's al Ghul (all minikits) *Hush (all citizens) *Henchmen, Goons and Minions *Nora Fries Only a extra character Only on DS *Pamela Isley *Selina Kyle *Firefly *Joe Chill *Ventriloquist & Scarface *Harvey Bullock *Renee Montoya *Tim Drake *Dick Grayson *The Spoiler *Barbara Gordon *Azrael *Huntress *Harleen Quinzel *Black Mask *Red Hood Others *Police Marksman *GCPD Tactical Squad Riot Officer *Arkham Asylum Security Guard Tech Suits Batman and Batgirl *Classic Costume *Sonic Suit - can break "glass" Lego bricks *Glider Suit - allows character to glide *Detonator Suit - drop and explode bombs *Heat Protection Suit - able to grab heated bars without getting burned *Thermal Protection suit - protection from freeze gas Robin and Nightwing *Classic Costume *Technology Suit - access tech panels *Scuba Suit - walk under the water rather than on surface *Magnetic Suit - walk up magnetic walls *Attract Suit - suck up red, yellow and green blocks and assemble into a new item *Bio suit - protection from poison gas and toxic waste Vehicles *Police Car *Police Boat *Mad Hatter's Steamboat *Mr. Freeze's Iceberg *Mad Hatter's Glider *Catwomans's Motorcycle *Two-Face Armored Truck *The Joker's Van *Bruce Wayne's Private Jet *Police Helicopter *Tug Boat *Batboat *Robin's Submarine *Robin's Watercraft *Penguin Goon Submarine *Penguin Submarine U99 *Penguin's Supercraft *Penguin Submarine U98 *Killer Croc's Swamp Rider *The Scarecrow's Biplane *The Joker-Copter *Harley Quinn's Hammer Truck *The Riddler's Jet *Mr. Freeze's Ice Kart *Bane's Motorcycle *The Catcycle *Batmobile *The Tumbler *The Nightcycle *The Batcycle *Robin's Scuba Jet *Batwing *Goon Helicopter *Harbour Helicopter *Batcopter *Police Watercraft *Batblade *Bat-Dragster *Police Bike *Garbage Truck *Police Van *Police Battle Helicopter *Police Mine Dropper Levels There are five levels in each episode. The Riddler's Revenge: Batcave *'Level 1: You Can Bank On Batman' Boss is Clayface *'Level 2: An Icy Reception' Boss is Mr. Freeze *'Level 3: Two-Face Chase' Boss is Two-Face's Armored Truck *'Level 4: A Poisonous Appointment' Boss is Poison Ivy *'Level 5: The Face-Off' Bosses are Two-Face and The Riddler Power Crazed Penguin: Batcave *'Level 1: There She Goes Again' Boss is Catwoman *'Level 2: Batboat Battle' Boss is Penguin Submarine U99 *'Level 3: Under The City' Boss is Killer Croc *'Level 4: Zoos Company' Boss is Man-Bat *'Level 5: Penguin's Lair' Bosses are Catwoman and Penguin The Joker's Return: Batcave *'Level 1: Joker's Home Turf' Boss is Mad Hatter *'Level 2: Little Fun at the Big Top' Boss is Harley Quinn *'Level 3: Flight of The Bat' Boss is Scarecrow's Biplane *'Level 4: In The Dark Night' Boss is Killer Moth *'Level 5: To The Top of The Tower' Bosses are The Joker and Harley Quinn, and The Joker-Copter The Riddler's Revenge: Arkham Asylum *'Level 1: The Riddler Makes A Withdrawel' No Boss, play as Clayface and The Riddler *'Level 2: On The Rocks' No Boss, play as Mr. Freeze and The Riddler *'Level 3: Green Fingers' No Boss, play as Poison Ivy and The Riddler *'Level 4: An Enterprising Theft' No Boss, play as Two-Face and The Riddler *'Level 5: Breaking Blocks' No Boss, play as Two-Face and The Riddler Power Crazed Penguin: Arkham Asylum *'Level 1: Rockin' the Docks' No Boss, play as Bane and The Penguin *'Level 2: Stealing the Show' Boss is Police Helicopter, play as Catwoman and The Penguin *'Level 3: Haboring a Grudge' Boss is a Police Boat with 3 orange lights, playable Vehicles are Penguin Submarine U99 and Killer Croc's Swamp Rider *'Level 4: A Daring Rescue' No Boss, play as Killer Croc and The Penguin *'Level 5: Arctic World' No Boss, play as Catwoman and Penguin The Joker's Return *'Level 1: A Suprise for the Commissioner' Boss is James Gordon, play as Harley Quinn and The Joker *'Level 2: Biplane Blast' Boss is Police Battle Helicopter, playable Vehicles are The Scarecrow's Biplane and The Joker-Copter/The Joker's Helicopter *'Level 3: The Joker's Masterpiece' No Boss, play as The Joker and The Scarecrow *'Level 4: The Lure of the Night' No Boss, play as Killer Moth and The Joker *'Level 5: Dying of Laughter' No Boss, play as Harley Quinn and The Joker Bonus Levels Hero Bonus Level: Wayne Manor No Boss, Only Free Play Mode so any group of Characters Villain Bonus Level: Arkham Asylum No Boss, Only Free Play Mode so any group of Characters Hostages There are 25 Hostages in the game, one in each non-vehicle level. Once the player finds a hostage, a smile will appear by the level number. A frown means the player has not found the hostage or saved them. In order to do this, the player must find and defeat the thug who is holding the innocent civilian prisoner. After the player had freed all 25 hostages it is possible to unlock the villain Hush in gameplay for 150,000 studs. 100 percent complete After 100% completion, it is possible to unlock Ra's al Ghul for 50,000 studs. The last piece of data is also available, which reads 'The End?' Voices *Ogie Banks as Clayface, Mr. Freeze *Steve Blum as Batman, Joker, Killer Moth, Two-Face, Killer Croc *Grey DeLisle as Harley Quinn *Tom Kenny as The Riddler, The Penguin *Vanessa Marshall as Poison Ivy, Catwoman *Fred Tatasciore as Bane *James Arnold Taylor as Robin *Dave Wittenberg as Scarecrow *Chris Edgerly *Keith Ferguson References to Other Media Batman: The Movie (1966) *The Penguin's submarine from the 1966 Batman film, appears as a playable vehicle and headquaters for the Penguin, Catwoman, Killer Croc, Bane, and Man-Bat. Batman (1989) *The Flugelheim Museum, as seen in the 1989 Batman film, appears in Lego Batman: The Video Game as the "Gotham Art Gallery". *The Joker's in-game thugs are similar to the mime henchmen who helped kill Vinnie Recorso in the 1989 film. *The music heard playing on the grounds of Arkham Asylum is the infamous Joker theme song heard in the 1989 film. *The introduction score for the game is Danny Elfman's music from the Batman theme heard in the 1989 film. *The in-game Gotham chemical factory strongly resembles Axis Chemicals, where Jack Napier was transformed into the Joker. *The skyline of Gotham City, as seen in some of the vehicle levels, are similar to the Gotham skyline as glimpsed in the 1989 film. *The Monarch Theater (Where Bruce Wayne's parents were killed in the 1989 film) briefly appears in Lego Batman: The Video Game. *The Gotham Cathedral (where the Joker met his end in the 1989 movie) appears as the scene for a final showdown between Batman and the Joker in Lego Batman: The Video Game. *The Batwing, Batman's mode of aerial transportation in the 1989 film, is a playable vehicle during gameplay. Batman Returns (1992) *The Gotham Zoo from 'Batman Returns' is an accessible location in Lego Batman: The Video Game, in its film appearance. *Arctic World (The headquaters for Penguin in the 1992 Batman film) can be seen during gameplay. During the cutscene in the beginning of the last Penguin level, you can see Artic World's globe in the distance. *The Gotham sewers appear in the game as they do in the 1992 film. *The Joker's in-game thugs bear some resemblance to the Red Triangle Gang, who serve as the Penguin's henchmen in 'Batman Returns'. *The Penguin uses an army of Penguins to take over the city just as he did in Batman Returns. *The final battle of Power Crazed Penguin is against both Penguin and Catwoman. They were the main antagonists of Batman Returns, and like the film the final confrontation is at Arctic World in the Gotham Zoo. Batman Forever (1995) *The in-game hideout for the Riddler, Two-Face, Poison Ivy, Clayface, and Mr. Freeze resembles the Riddler's Claw Island headquarters as seen in 'Batman Forever'. *Two-Face serves as the Riddler's in-game deputy, as he does in the film. *The Arkham Asylum depicted in Lego Batman: The Video Game is seen as it appeared in Joel Schumacher's films. *The Joker's circus strongly resembles Haley's Circus, where Dick Grayson was orphaned in the 1995 film. *The Batcave appears as it does in the 1995 film. *The Batmobile resembles its 'Batman Forever' counterpart. *The streets of Gotham resemble the Gotham alleyways as depicted in the 1995 film. *The green mind control rays that come out of Riddler's staff look like the beams that came out of his Box machine in the film. *The final confrontation began with Riddler featured him sitting up a throne with Two-Face at his side similar to the final confrontation of the film. Batman & Robin (1997) *The interior of Poison Ivy's in-game botanical garden resembles the Turkish Bath House, where she and Bane make their headquarters in 'Batman & Robin'. *Mr. Freeze's hideout in Lego Batman: The Video Game is the same hideout his character is shown using in the 1997 film. *The snowman statue outside of Mr. Freeze's in-game hideout is, down to the very last detail, the same snowman statue portrayed in 'Batman & Robin', *The lab area in Poison Ivy's botanical garden is similar to Dr. Jason Woodrue's lab in the 1997 film. *Security guards in Lego Batman: The Video Game have been frozen by Mr. Freeze into blocks of ice, as described in 'Batman & Robin'. *The Gotham Art Museum appears as it does in the 1997 film where Mr Freeze stages a robbery. Batman: The Animated Series/The New Batman Adventures *Mr. Freeze's henchgirls in Lego Batman: The Video Game are the same women seen assisting Freeze in the fourth season of Batman: The Animated Series (also known as 'The New Batman Adventures'). *The opening scene of Lego Batman is similar to the intro to the Animated Series. Batman Begins (2005) *The Tumbler, Batman's batmobile as seen in 'Batman Begins', is a playable vehicle in Free Play of Lego Batman: The Video Game. *Batman has a Glider Suit available that resembles Batman's unique cape in the 2005 film. *Wayne Enterprises appears as it does in the 2005 film. The Dark Knight (2008) *In Free Play of Lego Batman: The Video Game, the Bat-Pod (Batman's motorcycle as seen in 'The Dark Knight') is available as a playable vehicle. Trivia The voice actor who plays Bane in Lego Batman: The Videogame, plays Bane in Batman: Arkham Asylum Videos Video:LEGO Batman: Civilian/Hostage Guide (Part 1) Video:LEGO Batman: The Videogame Gameplay Video:LEGO Batman: The Videogame Gameplay Video:LEGO Batman: The Videogame Gameplay Video:LEGO Batman: Video Review Video:LEGO Batman: Video Review Video:LEGO Batman - Debut Teaser (PC, PS2, DS, PS3, XBOX360, Wii) Video:LEGO Batman - Debut Teaser (PC, PS2, DS, PS3, XBOX360, Wii) Category:Video Games